


Noises

by tardisesandtitans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Levi thinking about Hange, Levi;s mind-Hange is a beautiful person and I love her, Manga Spoilers, Oneshot, REference to manga, Very very short oneshot, implication of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little oneshot I wrote ages ago on Tumblr because I was bored :)<br/>Attack on Titan belongs to Hjaime Isayama</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noises

Levi loves the noises Hange makes when they're together, doing anything romantic from kissing to sex; when they fuck and when they make love. Whenever him and Hange are alone together, he's like a completely different man: he's so soft and gentle and loving and she loves it, when he's in battle with the Titans, he's all harsh and ruthless (She'd never seen him so angry at the nameless woman who shot her in the shoulder with her harpoon gun) because he has to be, but he's different with Hange because he wants to be. He's happy she does because it makes him smile- sometimes his lips just curl upwards a little bit, and yet its big enough for her to notice, sometimes its a smile as big as their love for each other- but she always notices, so she smiles and laughs even more. He can't help but look at her lovingly and either gently caress her face or press a kiss to her neck and think 'Damn, I'm so glad she's in my life.' 

 

It's a comforting change, because Levi used to be so awkward about being alone with Hange- she understood, but she'd be lying if she didn't love the soft demeanour only she knows about- because the only twisted relationships he was taught about in the Underground were between pimps and their prostitutes who they hurt, and the sickening act of rape that he was so scared of accidently replicating. So, that was one of the reasons he found her noises of pleasure so enchanting. He knew she was fine, that she was enjoying this as much as he was and that was enough.


End file.
